


What Scorpia Knows

by HSavinien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Childhood Memories, Gen, Life in the Horde, POV Scorpia (She-Ra), Podfic Available, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: This is what Scorpia knows. This is what she remembers. Sometimes those are different things?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	What Scorpia Knows

Scorpia knows her moms were smart and brave. They saw that Hordak was strong and gave him the Black Garnet so he could protect people better. It's sad that they died in the war shortly after that. 

She doesn't remember it, but people told her about it a lot, and they wouldn't lie about something that important. She was too little to remember right, pincers and tail still soft, so the scattered pictures about her moms disappearing surrounded by Horde uniforms are just random nightmares. (She's got to stop eating green nutrient blocks after dinner, they give her weird dreams.)

Scorpia went to the creche with the rest of the junior recruits. It was...not great for a while there. Kids are a little mean sometimes, and she hadn't been very good at anything fighting-related until she finished her growth spurt last year, so her squad was loud about her clumsiness. 

She remembers her moms dancing together, maybe doing fighting drills? It's blurry. She remembers it, though. Maybe she'll be that good at moving someday.

Now, finally, she's in special training and her tail is an asset instead of a squad tripping hazard, and it's so much easier to balance since her stinger filled out. Scorpia's the only Scorpioni in the Horde as far as she knows, so that means she has stuff to offer! Even if none of the computers recognize her touch all the time, that just means she's learned to double check herself every time she uses one. Sometimes she gets one of the baby recruits to push small buttons. 

She's still afraid sometimes that Hordak will decide it's not enough and send her back to Shadow Weaver to stare at the Garnet some more. It just gives Scorpia a headache, and then Shadow Weaver yells at her, so that's not great. 

But  _ this _ is going to be her year. She's in line to be a Force Captain soon. She has a place. She's brave, strong, loyal, and gives great hugs. Maybe, if things go well, she'll even make a new friend! She'll make her moms proud. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] What Scorpia Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784846) by [allysseriordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan)




End file.
